Spock's Salvation
by Creatively Destructive
Summary: With the destruction of Vulcan, death of his mother, and resurrection of his captain and friend in his past Spock is drowning a sea of emotion. He cannot find the peace of mind or strength to break the surface. No one can see the pain behind his usual mask of composure. No one but a single alien girl who understands him like no other. She can be his salvation if only he lets her.
1. Chapter 1: The Package

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters…unfortunately.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Star Trek fanfic and it's based on the recent movies rather than the series. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! Also this takes place after Star Trek: Into Darkness, so around the time they are on the five year mission.**

**Captain Kirk's POV**

"What do you mean you can't tell us what the package is?" I snap glaring up at a smug looking Admiral Komack displayed across the screen. He never agreed with the decision to make me captain. Hey, I just saved Earth and the rest of the federation planets, but who cares?

"Your job is to transport the package to Earth and that is it. Do not open the container or the consequences will be severe," Admiral Komack orders making me scowl in response.

"Admiral, it would be only logical to inform us on what we will be transporting not only for the smooth transportation of the package, but also for the safety of the crew," Spock interjects walking behind my captain's chair.

"This will be the last I repeat myself or I will bring you both up on insubordination," Kormack says looking between Spock and me threateningly. Spock looks at me with his usual composed expression, but I can see the annoyance flashing across his eyes. "You will pick up the package and deliver it without opening it and tampering with it. Do I make myself clear _Captain_?"

"Affirmative," I say through gritted teeth. He sends me one last smug smile before cutting transmission. "I can't stand him," I growl to myself.

"Captain, the package is secured away in holding," Uhura informs glancing over a bit amused. I shoot her a glare making her grin wider.

"Thank you," I grumble running a hand through my hair. She nods turn back to her station, but not before send a small smile towards Spock. I roll my eyes when he curtly nods back. How the two most annoying people in the universe get together and end up on my alpha crew is beyond me.

"Set course to Earth at warp 4," I order looking at Chekov and Sulu. Chekov punches in the coordinates while Sulu sets us off. They make such a great team and they don't drive me crazy like a certain other two.

"Commander Spock you have the conn," I announce standing up. I barely make it to the elevator when Spock appears at my side.

"This course of action is unwise Captain and goes exactly against what Admiral Komack ordered," Spock says looking at me disapprovingly.

"Okay, you can come along too. Sulu, you have the conn. Don't break my ship," I say making him chuckle. I climb into the elevator with Spock by my side.

"Captain, I must insist that you desist your actions," Spock says clamping his hands behind his back.

"Commander, it's very irresponsible of me to have a potentially dangerous package aboard my ship that can harm my crew. It is my duty as captain to make sure the package is not a threat," I explain logically. He looks at me raising an eyebrow and I can almost see his lips twitch in an almost smile.

"If that is your only intention then I must insist that I am there with you, not only as your first commanding officer but also as the head of the science department," Spock relents making me smirk in victory.

We briskly make our way to the holding chamber once the elevator releases us. I walk faster than I normally would, but my curiosity for whatever is in the crate we're transporting is overpowering my captainly cool demeanor. Spock easily keeps up with me and I can almost see the gears in his head turning. No doubt trying to narrow down the possibilities of what's inside.

"Captain. Commander." Cupcake says saluting us and I can't help think back to the night years ago where we wiped the floor with each other. Now he's my head security officer. Funny how things work out.

"At ease," I say before walking over to the large crate. I examine the outside trying to find any clues to what could be inside. It's a simple metal crate with a few small holes on the top. Strange. Am I hauling a live animal? I continue searching the crate, and find engraved at the bottom a single word. "Aria? What the heck does that stand for?"

"Captain, if you have satisfied your curiosity it would be prudent to make our way back to the bridge," Spock says interrupting my thoughts.

"What do you mean satisfied? I haven't even opened it yet," I say crossing my arms amused. If I didn't know better I would think that my half Vulcan first officer is trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes at me.

"Captain, do you think that's a good idea?" Cupcake asks looking between Spock and me unsure.

"No," I say making both of them visibly relax. "I think it's a great idea!" I exclaim pulling the top of the crate off and peering in. I hear their protests in the background but my eyes are focused on the _package_ inside.

"Captain?" Spock questions realizing I'm not paying attention to his lecture on protocol and chain of command. He walks over and looks in, but then stops when he sees what I'm staring at. "Fascinating."

**Aria's POV (normal pov)**

I drowsily open my eyes squinting against the blinding light. I hesitantly raise a hand to my eyes blocking out the light. That's when I notice two men staring down at me. One with a confused and curious expression, the other has a blank expression but I can feel the curiosity and wonder rolling off him in waves.

"What the hell?" The pretty blonde one mumbles glancing over at the other handsome stoic one.

"It appears that Admiral Komack ordered us to transport a live occupant across space," the stoic on states earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"Thank you Spock for stating the obvious-"

"I do not understand why you are turning hostile towards myself when you made the enquiry," the stoic one says.

I cover my mouth unable to contain a small giggle from escaping me. Their attention turns to me once more and I look up at them with a small smile. I notice the blonde man relax as his beautiful blue eyes glance around the crate. For what I'm not sure since it's empty. I turn my attention to the stoic one taking in his appearance more thoroughly. He really is incredibly handsome. His skin is pale with an undertint of green, like mine. His hair is black contrasting greatly with his complexion, but what catches my attention are his slanted eyebrows. They are weird but suit him. I like them. I smile in delight when I see his ears. They're pointed just like mine!

I reach out to touch them curious if they feel the same as mine. He jerks back along with the pretty blonde man, and I cower back in my corner hoping they don't strike me. The other men who put me in this box weren't very nice and hurt me. I slowly point to the stoic man's ears, and then brush back my long maroon hair revealing my own. Realization dawns on his face and he turns to the pretty blonde man who looks extremely curious.

"Is she Vulcan?" He questions looking at the stoic one who shakes his head, but feels unsure and unsettled. He must be very brilliant because these are unfamiliar emotions to him. "What is your name?" The pretty blonde asks turning to me along with the stoic one. I look up at them and shake my head touching my throat.

"Her inability to speak complicates matters Captain…what do you want to do?" The stoic one asks turning to the pretty blonde who looks at me unsure.

I salute him hoping he understands that I do not want to cause them harm and that I do not want to stay inside the box. He smiles slightly and I gingerly smile back trying to look as unthreateningly as possible. He scratches the back of his neck grumbling, but then sighs nodding his head coming to a decision.

"We can't keep her locked up like an animal. We can at least give her a room to stay in," the pretty blonde says making me smile wider. I launch myself out of the box wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him gratefully. Everyone tenses for a moment, but then realize what I'm doing.

"Captain, I suggest we get her suitable clothing for the duration of the trip," the stoic one comments looking away from me. I frown confused and look down at my attire. Something the men called a bra and underwear. Was this not what women typically wore?

"Good idea Commander Spock," the pretty blonde one comments motioning to the large burly man. I whimper as the burly man walks over and cower behind the stoic one. I grip his arm scared and peek around him shivering in fear and cold.

"She seems to like you Commander Spock," the pretty blonde one comments amusement dancing off him. I glance up at the stoic one who is looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed Captain," the stoic one replies dryly.

"S-Spock," I whisper hoarsely. They freeze looking at me surprised and intrigued. I blush at their attention and bury my face into the stoic one's arm. The pretty blonde chuckles and I smile at the genuine sound of his amusement and happiness.

"Really like you," he says while offering me a blanket. I look at it tilting my head confused. He patiently waits for me to take it and then grins when I finally do. I clumsily wrap it around me and moan quietly when the warmth surrounds me.

"Captain, I think it would be beneficial for Dr. McCoy to examine her," the stoic one suggests to the pretty one who nods in agreement.

"Let's go. Keep this to yourself officer," the pretty one orders to the burly one who nods and salutes like I did before. I giggle at him making the pretty one chuckle again. "Do you know standard?"

I tilt my head and once more touch my throat and then my lips. He looks at me confused but then shakes his head gently placing a hand on my back leading me away from the box. I follow him looking around at everything, but my eyes constantly wander back to the stoic one. His expression is blank and his eyes are trained ahead, but every now and then he meets my gaze. I always smile up at him and he nods his head in acknowledgment making me blush and look away. The pretty blonde one finds it amusing every time it happens.

We enter a box making me frown sadly. I don't like boxes. The pretty one presses a button on the wall of it and I jump slightly when I feel it moving. I stare at the ground wide eyed and hesitantly stomp my bare foot testing it. The pretty man chuckles once more while the stoic one observes me peculiarly. I feel his amusement, curiosity, and wonder very strongly despite his well composed face. I jump again when the box stops and the hide behind the stoic one when the doors suddenly open hissing. I peek behind the stoic one and hiss back at the doors warningly.

"This girl is great," the pretty one says wiping tears from his eyes laughing. "I'm so glad we opened the crate."

"Affirmative Captain. It is very fortunate in this scenario that you blatantly disobeyed direct orders," the stoic one comments making the pretty blonde groan. I feel his frustration and annoyance towards the stoic one making me blink confused. I missed something.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that," the pretty one grumbles leading me out of the box. I smile looking at everything we pass trying to take it all in making me slightly dizzy. It's all so bright and open and shiny.

So caught up on trying to see everything all at once I trip over the long blanket. I cry out in surprise bracing myself to hit the hard floor. I open my eyes surprised when I feel arms wrap around me. Very warm and strong arms. I look up to see the stoic one looking holding me while waves of concern roll off him. I smile gratefully as I gather my footing once more. He nods in affirmation as the pretty blonde one once again gently ushers me forward. We enter a huge room full of even shiner things, but they look sharp and dangerous. I wrap my arms around the stoic one's arm clinging to his side for protection.

"Bones! We need you," the pretty one calls out into the room. He's met with grumbling and my ears twitch trying to locate where the sound is coming from. Another handsome man walks out of a smaller room mumbling under his breath. I giggle and blush at what he's saying. Naughty man. He is very tan and has darker features than the two men I am with.

"Who is this young miss and why is she hugging the hobgoblin?" The new man asks looking between me and the stoic one confused.

"This is the package Admiral Komack ordered us to transport Dr. McCoy. She appears to have taken favor with me," the stoic one explains.

"Dammit Jim! You weren't supposed to open the package!" The new one grumbles pointing a finger at the pretty one disapprovingly. I whimper slightly not liking the newer one hurting the pretty blonde one's feelings.

"Well done Bones, you made her sad," the pretty one says gently rubbing my back. I smile up at him and then look at the newer one hesitantly.

"Of course," he mumbles but then smiles slowly holding out his hand to me. I tilt my head confused not knowing what he wants me to do. I reach out taking his hand and he gently pulls me along. Distracted once more by everything around me I don't notice when the blanket falls from me. "Good God man! You couldn't put some clothes on her?" The newer man snaps at the other two while avoiding my person. I turn around to the other two wondering if I did something wrong but they're avoiding my person as well. I notice that the pretty one and the newer one are a bit pink in the face while the stoic one's ears are tinged a darker green.

"We wanted her to get examined by you so we know who we're dealing with," the pretty one stutters out. I look down at the black bra and underwear the men from before put me in. The sight of me in them seems to make these men uncomfortable. Interesting. I slowly bend down and pick up the blanket wrapping it around me securely. I look towards the men for approval and sure enough they're all able to face me again. They're all a bit flushed and feeling embarrassed, but that's okay I assume.

"Alright, let me grab her some sweats or something…less distracting," the new one says mumbling the last part. He walks away and the pretty one motions for me to sit on one of the beds.

"My name is Jim," the pretty blonde one says pointing to himself. I touch my throat once more trying to make him understand. He sighs running a hand through his hair. "Spock, what do you suppose is wrong with her vocal cords?"

"I do not know," the stoic one replies.

I take a deep breath knowing this will get me into a lot of trouble and possibly hurt, but I am tired of them not understanding me. I quickly launch myself at the stoic one and he falls back surprised with me on top of him. Before he can push me off or the pretty one can pull me off I slam my lips on his. I close my eyes moaning slightly at the transfer of information between us. I show him how I came to be here and in return learn the basics of his Vulcan culture and my current whereabouts aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. Before I can gather more information from him I'm torn away from him.

"Are you okay Spock?" The pretty blonde known as Captain Kirk questions the stoic one known as Commander Spock.

"I am adequate Captain," Spock informs him while standing up looking at me with hidden curiosity.

"My name is Aria," I whisper still a bit hoarse. I rub my throat and look up at Captain Kirk holding me tight. "I am sorry for the confusion, but even though I was able to understand to a degree on what you were trying to communicate with me you were unable to understand me. Through what you people call a kiss I was able to gain knowledge on how to effectively communicate with you," I explain slowly.

"So you're saying through a kiss you were able to learn how to speak Standard?" Captain Kirk asks crossing his arms in disbelief.

"Captain, her logic is sound. Through the…process, she also was able to convey how she came to be aboard our ship. She was found by a Federation vessel wandering around in an escape pod. Once examined by the doctor on board and then displayed to Admiral Komack she was then put inside the crate and sent to us. She does not remember why she was in the escape pod or anything of her history up until being rescued," Spock says. The captain looks at me unsure and I smile gingerly once again saluting him in hopes to show I truly am not a threat to him or his ship and crew.

"So now you understand what I am saying correct?" He asks looking at me for confirmation.

"I have always understood what you, Commander Spock, and Dr. McCoy have been saying. However, now you are able to understand what I am saying because I have learned how to properly say it," I explain while nervously playing with my hair.

"So what is the limit to your knowledge and understanding of us?" He questions once more while glancing at Commander Spock who is hiding his curiosity behind a mask of cool indifference.

"I can speak and read Standard and Vulcan. I know the basics to Vulcan history and anatomy. I am sorry for the invasion of your personal space and privacy Commander Spock," I apologize looking down guiltily.

"There are no apologies necessary where no offense is taken. You were unaware of Vulcan culture and customs at the time. You invasion as you call it was in the name of science," Commander Spock says making me smile relieved.

"I understand. I know your ship and crew, but other than that I am infantile. Almost like a child who is learning everything for the first time," I explain looking down embarrassed at how much I do not know.

"Okay, I brought her some sweats," Dr. McCoy says reentering the room. I walk over taking them from him smiling gratefully. I am extremely cold and cannot fathom how these people live in such temperatures.

"Thank you," I say surprising him. His face is priceless and I can't help but giggle at him. He straightens up and nods his head in as if tipping a hat to me.

"Of course Ma'am," he drawls his southern accent thickening considerably. I walk back to the bed and drop the blanket once more the men divert their eyes. I look around at them confused while dressing myself in the garments Dr. McCoy provided.

''Aria, let me explain something to you," Captain Kirk says looking at me when I'm fully clothed. "Women and men cannot be almost naked in the same room together because well…um…how do I explain this?"

"Beats me. I haven't had to have the talk with my little one yet, thank God," Dr. McCoy says scratching the back of his neck.

"Aria, you are a woman and it is improper for you to reveal yourself to anyone you are not mated to-"

"Now I wouldn't exactly say that," Kirk says interrupting Spock.

"I do not understand," I pipe in looking between the three flustered men. "Have I offended you somehow?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

The three of them look between each other and I watch them amused. Kirk and Dr. McCoy said that I have not offended them while I have inadvertently offended Spock. I close my eyes sorting through the information I have gathered from the kiss with Spock trying to find my folly. I blush embarrassed when I find it.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaim my cheeks blushing bright green. "I have looked back on the information I received through kissing Spock-"

"Wait, what? Did I miss something?"

"I now understand that it is inappropriate for me to be in my undergarments around men as yourselves without having either a romantic relationship or wanting sexual intercourse. I am afraid to say that at this time I want neither, but I will inform you if that changes," I explain ignoring Dr. McCoy's interruption. I look at the men expecting this to comfort them, but it only makes them flush once more.

"Okay, keep me posted," Kirk says with a flirty wink making me blush all over again.

"Captain!"

"Jim!"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters…unfortunately.**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who is reading this! Please review and let me know what you think of it! Special thanks and shout out to everyone who has left a review for me! **

The doctor gives me a full examination with help from a very nice and pretty nurse Chapel. She compliments me frequently on my long maroon hair and bright gold eyes. She touches my sensitive ears a lot making me giggle each time which makes her laugh as well. Apparently Spock does not like people touching his ears, but that's to be expected considering his Vulcan upbringing. She asks me how I manage to keep my cute and petite figure and smiles sadly when I tell her I can't remember.

She also gives me a real change of clothes which I am grateful for. I change into the black dress she gave me and to my surprised delight it fits perfectly. The dress reminds me of the one I saw another girl cadet wearing. It makes me feel like a part of the crew. I check myself out in the mirror loving out it brings out my pale skin almost making me glow. My maroon hair flows down my back in loose waves and I smile as Nurse Chapel braids it for me. She sends me on my way once I promise to visit her soon.

"Okay, after the examination I've come to conclusion that I don't know what the hell is going on with her," Dr. McCoy says exasperated.

"What do you mean Bones?" Kirk asks looking Dr. McCoy feeling very confused and surprised.

"Her anatomy is similar to a Vulcan's, at least what we're allowed to know about it," Dr. McCoy grumbles shooting a glare towards Spock. "Her blood is green because of high levels of copper than no human can retain. Then her hearing is as astute as the hobglobin's over here, and despite her small physique her strength is almost equal to his-"

"Whoa," Kirk mumbles glancing at me impressed. I smile shrugging my shoulder nonchalantly making him chuckle.

"Also, even though she doesn't look older than 19 her DNA suggests that she's well into her seventies. She, like Vulcans, age extremely slower than most species-"

"Doctor are you suggesting that she is Vulcan then?" Spock asks watching as I play with my hair not really paying attention to what they're saying. His disbelief, though hidden from the other men, is very loud to me.

"That's the strange part. Her anatomy has extreme similarities between that of a Vulcan, however, there are massive irregularities as well. For example, her canine teeth are larger than a humans, almost like a vampire which shows meat is a huge factor in her diet. Also while Vulcans are touch telepaths she has the ability without the need to touch. I assume that is why she likes Spock so much, because he automatically shields his thoughts and emotions," Dr. McCoy explains causing Kirk and Spock to look at me. Their curiosity screaming at me making me wince slightly.

"I wish I can help you figure out whatever you want to know, but I can't remember much involving myself or my species. I cannot read your thoughts so be at ease, but I can feel your emotions. Or rather hear them. Kirk's are the loudest while Spock's are very quiet. I may be physically strong but I promise that I am not a threat and I truly mean you no harm. I am just as confused as you all are," I say looking between them genuinely.

"What am I feeling right now?" Kirk challenges crossing his arms earning a scoff from Dr. McCoy.

"You are amused and curious, you often feel these emotions. The rate of them have increased since my discovery," I answer honestly. He pauses looking at me surprised before a huge grin spreads across his face.

"Now do Spock," Kirk urges making me smile amused at his childish nature.

"I would rather not Captain. Commander Spock's emotions are a private matter and I would not like to violate him again," I confess blushing slightly. Spock nods his head and I feel his gratefulness making me smile.

"Other than a few anomalies with her anatomy I plan on medically treating her as a Vulcan if the time she needs treatment ever arises," Dr. McCoy says getting us back on track. I look down feeling tears prick my eyes when I realize something.

"What's wrong Aria?" Kirk asks making me look up at them sniffling quietly.

"Are you going to make me go back into the box?" I ask covering my face with my hands sadly. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Aria, I will not allowed for you to be treated in such a barbaric manner. As long you are under my care no harm will come to you again," Spock says resting a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. The room goes silent and I whimper quietly as the flood of emotions hit me like a tidal wave. Shock being the loudest of them all, but underneath that there is protectiveness and concern. All of them feel the last two, but surprisingly they are louder from Spock.

"Thank you," I whisper wiping my cheeks flushing embarrassed. I am aware that for most men tears make them uncomfortable and that must be even truer for a male Vulcan.

"Thanks are illogical," Spock states clamping his hands behind his back. Kirk rolls his eyes as Dr. McCoy grumbles under his breath once more.

"You'll get used to him being like that," Kirk says holding his hand out towards me. I smile taking it and he starts leading me towards the moving box again. I hesitate when he and the other two men step inside.

"I will escort her to her assigned room next to ours," Spock says stepping out of the moving box. Kirk and Dr. McCoy look unsure, but then Kirk nods and the doors hiss shut.

"I am sorry," I whisper meekly. He motions me to follow him which I do while trying to avoid his gaze. Kirk and Dr. McCoy are very relaxed and open individuals which can be trying to be around with my ability. However, as relaxing as it is to be around Spock it is also very intimidating and unnerving.

"Apologies are illogical," Spock responds turning a corner. I nod remaining quiet deciding that he would prefer my silence.

We make our way down a few hallways and I can detect people either by sound or their emotions. The ship is massive and full of very emotional beings. It is no wonder why Spock avoids touching and being touched. I instantly feel guilty for constantly touching him throughout our short time together. I wince slightly when the emotions get overwhelmingly louder. We must be getting closer.

"I do not understand," I state looking around a large room full of long tables. People filter in and out, but most are gathered around eating in small groups. Cafeteria, my data supplies.

"You were in that crate for a long time and there was no food or water. I suspect that you require sustenance to regain energy," Spock explains motioning me over to an empty table. I sit down and watch as he walks away to grab me a meal.

"Hi, what's your name beautiful?" I turn my attention away from Spock and look in front of me to find a young man staring at me. I shiver slightly feeling his very loud attraction and lust hit me. I do not like it.

"My name is Aria," I answer then turn my focus back to Spock. I wonder what he is getting for me.

"Don't you want to know my name?" The young man questions persistently.

"No I do not," I state truthfully. He apparently does not like that answer by the way his attraction and lust switch to anger and disbelief. I finally turn to him nervous that he will try to cause me physical harm.

"Listen here you little bitch-"

"Cadet, I suggest you do not speak so derogatively towards the Captain's guest," Spock says evenly. I look up at him surprised to feel the hostility and protectiveness screaming from him.

"Of course Commander. My apologies Miss," the young man stutters out fearfully.

"Apologies would not be needed if you did not seek out to offend her," Spock says while setting down a tray of food in front of me.

"Right again Commander," the young man says before scurrying away.

"I know thanks are illogical, but thank you Commander Spock," I say smiling gratefully.

"You are welcome," he responds sitting next to me. If either of us were to move even slightly our arms would brush against each other. I am almost tempted to brush against him, but I refrain knowing it would cause him discomfort.

"What is this?" I ask looking down at my food curiously.

"Do you not find it adequate? I can find something more to your liking-"

"No, what I meant is that I do not know the names of these dishes," I explain slightly flustered. His expression remains neutral but I can feel the pity and surprise coming from him. "Please, do not pity me Commander Spock."

"I…am sorry," he says looking towards the food in front of me.

"I know," I reply while picking up a fork. "It is very frustrating to know some things and then not know others."

"I understand," Spock says quietly. I glance at him unable to help but delve into his emotions. Tears sting my eyes when I feel the loss, loneliness, pain, anger, frustration, and misery. I push away my meal and stumble out of the room covering my ears trying to block out the sound of his emotions.

"Please, stop," I whimper as tears start falling freely from my eyes. Spock rushes over to me and gently grabs my arm trying to steady me. He quickly releases me his eyes widening marginally. Then there's silence.

"I did not realize I was projecting," he apologizes looking strained. I take a deep breath trying to gather my emotions together. I can still hear his, but they are quiet and much more controlled then before.

"Never apologize for what you feel," I whisper looking up at him.

"I think it is unwise for us to…share a meal in the cafeteria," Spock says rethinking whatever he was originally going to share.

"I understand your discomfort," I say playing with my braid nervously.

"I do not believe your statement is accurate," he replies shortly. I wince at the harshness under his monotone voice.

"Vulcans pride themselves on their logic, but yet their emotions run extremely deep. You are afraid that you human heritage will serve as a disadvantage to containing your emotions. You are suffering and you do not even want to face it…which in itself is very illogical and foolish," I retort looking up at him daring him to disagree.

"You are wiser than you appear," he relents looking away from my gaze.

"And you are stronger than you believe," I insist gently turning his chin to face me. He looks down at me with his usual blank expression, but his eyes search mine.

"How do you know?" He asks quietly and I hear the longing and appreciation coming from deep within him. It must be exhausting not to show what he is feeling and how much he's feeling it.

"Because I can feel you," I whisper looking up at him gently caressing his cheek soothingly.

My ears twitch when I hear someone turning the corner. Spock and I quickly pull away from each other just as a beautiful dark woman appears around the corner. She looks up and smiles excitedly when she lays eyes on Spock. I'm almost taken aback at the suspicion and possessiveness rolling off her as she looks at me. She ignores me while walking up to Spock holding up two fingers for a Vulcan kiss. Spock glances at me and I look away finally understanding. He is claimed.

"Hello Nyota. This is the captain's guest Aria," Spock says after the very brief kiss. She turns to me and I can hear her relief singing.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you," she lies making me smile amused.

"I can feel that," I say crossing my arms. She looks at me confused and then turns to Spock questioning. He looks away from me and turns to her lips twitching as if forcing down a smile.

"She is a telepath, she can feel the emotions of the people around her," he explains making her look at me sharply. I nod giggling in amusement at her increasing embarrassment and annoyance.

"Oh, would you like me to take her to her room?" She asks looking back up at her mate smiling manipulatively.

"No that will not be necessary. She is residing near the captain and myself so I will escort her," he says motioning me forward. I smile following his lead and glance over my shoulder at her silent external fuming. Internally she is extremely loud with her annoyance, anger, and suspicion.

"She believes I have dishonorable intentions for you," I say once we are out of her earshot.

"Do you?" Spock questions glancing down at me and I feel his curiosity and amusement loud and clear.

"I do," I reply making him stop in his tracks. His surprise is deafening making me giggle amused. "I plan on making you confront your inner demons," I clarify making his lips twitch once more.

"I doubt you can accomplish such a feat when my mother for all my life has tried," he says walking again.

"Right there, I heard love and sadness come from you, also pain. I am sorry for your lost. I grieve with thee," I say falling in step with him. I keep my eyes forward while I feel his on me.

"I thank thee," he says stopping in front of the hissing moving box. I look up at him pained, but he shakes his head pressing a button.

"What is this monstrosity called?" I ask steering him away from the painful topic of his mother. Appreciation calls to my ears making me smile up at him.

"An elevator," he states and I can hear the amusement drifting off of him. I scoff crossing my arms making the amusement louder.

"I will not step inside," I announce stubbornly. He raises an eyebrow at me and gently nudges me in making me groan at his strength.

"I must confess that your…presence, is very agreeable to me," he says while pressing a button on the wall. I look away from him blushing and play with my braid again.

"I find your presence agreeable as well Commander Spock," I reply shyly.

"You may call me Spock, if you so wish," he says looking down at me. I hesitantly meet his gaze and feel like all the breath has been knocked out of me.

"Spock," I whisper almost breathlessly. I can hear his heart beating a bit faster as he continues to look down at me.

"May I-"  
"Yes," I murmur closing my eyes as his hand reaches out to my psi points.

His fingers feel hot against my skin and I welcome it fully. Suddenly my mind erupts as if coming alive for the very first time. I soon lose myself in a whirl of changing colors. It takes me a moment to realize that these are his emotions. It's a bit disorientating to see emotions rather than hear them, but I quickly adapt. I reach out but then something stops me. I turn to my side and see Spock standing there gently holding my arm.

"I want you to see a specific emotion and memory," he explains as the colors fade away. I nod understandingly and even before it appears I know what he's going to show me. The death of his mother.

I watch in sadness and horror as she falls to her death. I gasp in pain feeling the guilt and anger hit me harder than any emotion I've ever witnessed before. I feel the anger fade away leaving behind a huge gaping hole. It is quickly filled by sadness and pain accompanying the guilt which remained behind.

"Spock…" I whisper turning to him once more. I quickly pull him into my arms and he allows me to embrace him. He is much taller than me so my face is buried into his chest as my arms wrap around his lean waist. I feel his arms surround me as he presses his cheek against the top of my head. "She knew that you loved her," I mumble into his chest.

"I never told her so," he chokes out breaking my heart.

"You never had to," I explain causing him to pull away to look at me confused. "You teleported down to a dying planet with the sole purpose to save your mother."

"I had to rescue the elders and preserve the history of my people," he informs looking away as if ashamed.

"And yet you took your mother's hand," I say gently caressing his cheek. He looks at me and I feel the hesitant acceptance for what I am saying to him. "Spock, I can show you what she felt for you. If you want me to-"

"Yes," he all but demands. I lean in taking a deep breath and touch his psi points and push the emotions I gathered from his memory of her to him. I show him everything, the fear, the pain, both of which are overshadowed by her undying love and pride for him.

He pulls away from me gasping and I realize we're back in the elevator. I quickly wipe my eyes knowing the emotional transference is especially strong between us. I grab ahold of my emotions carefully sorting out mine from his. I look up at him breathing hard and notice that his eyes are tinted green. He has been emotionally compromised. We stare at each other for a long time knowing that what we did was both inappropriate but necessary. Inappropriate because the sharing of two minds is very personal and intimate act between potential bond mates, which we are not. Necessary because this is the first step in his healing process.

"No thanks are needed," I say holding up my hand to stop him. He closes his mouth and curtly nods. We take another moment to pull ourselves fully together. I try to ignore his mind brushing against mine, but it's very distracting.

"I believe after this rest and mediation is necessary," Spock states as the doors hiss open. I glare at them as we walk out, but then turn my attention back to him.

"Yes, I believe we both need to recuperation due to the exhausting after effects," I agree readily. I feel completely drained and can tell he has a lot to mediate about. Finding out what he did must be very emotionally taxing. I would know after all.

"This is your room Aria. Mine is right next door is you should require my presence-"

"Because it is so agreeable," I cut in teasingly. He looks down at me amusement dancing across his eyes and a small almost nonexistent smile forms on his face.

"Yes, because it is so agreeable," he replies making me smile.

"Thank you Spock," I say slowly reaching out and pressing two fingers against his cheek. His eyes widen slightly and I can feel his mind pressing harder against mine. I retreat to my room before he can say anything else. We need time apart and time to think about the consequences of our actions.

**Next Morning**

I cannot really remember what I did after leaving Spock at my door. I remember falling onto my bed and then waking up. Which can only mean I must have crashed. I am not surprised since how exhausted and drained I was after the meld with Spock. I know it was wrong, but something about the sad way he looked at me made me give him permission.

I do not want to see him hurting. I feel like it is my responsibility to see him through this emotional turmoil since it appears that I am the only one aware of it. Kirk and Dr. McCoy gave no sign of acknowledging Spock's predicament. Even Nyota seemed to be unaware of the emotional roller coaster her mate is on.

That brings me to another problem. Nyota is Spock's mate and while I know that they are not bonded I can feel her deep attachment for him. I do not want to get in the way of their relationship, but something has to be done about Spock's deteriorating state. Therefore I must only offer him friendship and keep my more personal feelings locked away. It should not be hard considering the focus is on his emotions rather than mine.

I stand up feeling much better about Spock's and I unspoken arrangement. I look around my room and notice a small stack of clothing on the desk. I walk over and examine it smiling. Nurse Chapel has given me plenty of spares. I must visit her at once and thank her for her thoughtfulness. I grab one of them and head over the bathroom.

I quickly shower grateful that this is one of the few things I remember. Asking for assistance from anyone would have been extremely embarrassing. I wash my hair and body thoroughly trying to remove the scent of the box from my being. Once I am satisfied that I can no longer feel and or smell it I turn off the water. I step out of the shower bristling as the cold air slams into me. I look around for a towel of some kind feeling very silly for not grabbing one beforehand.

I hear a familiar hiss making me whip around confused. Standing on the other end of the bathroom is Spock. As if knowing my thoughts he looks up at me surprised. I remember that viewing my naked body is offensive I try to pathetically cover myself. Instead of immediately adverting his eyes as before there is moment of hesitation. I hear his embarrassment ringing in my ears, however, under that I hear a subtle but strong sound that I never expected from him.

Desire.


End file.
